Secret Cell Phone
by BeckyLuvsTwilight
Summary: One new message From: Secret Lover; Today 4pm @ usual place room 1302 key at front desk. Is Bella cheating on Edward? AH/AU OOC ONE-SHOT Lemony Sweet


**A/N: Hope you like this one as much as I do, I wrote it for my husband. I write as Bella instead of myself because I like to be a Voyeur. Mature content you have been warned**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer you've made my life better with your brilliant story. The credit is all yours.**

A small noise broke me out of my concentration, I knew immediately what it was. Hidden in the top drawer of my desk was his cell phone, well I guess it is mine now, since he gave it to me. I don't even know what the phone number is. I don't dare call my personal phone to find out. I close my door to my office and retrieve the small device. _One new message:_

From: Secret Lover

Today 4pm usual place room 1302 key at front desk. Starla Gates

I placed the phone back in my desk. _Starla Gates? _That's new, but not unusual, that is the name he left the key under, since we never use our real names. We always arrived separate and left separate. Our arrangement started three months ago.

_Flashback _

_My best friend Angela was getting married, we were out at her bachlorette party, the club we went to was in full party mode and very crowded. I went to the bar to get us another round of drinks. I was waiting impatiently for the bartender to take my order when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. Startled, I turned quickly to tell whoever this was to 'get your hands off me' When I saw the most gorgeous pair of eyes, the electricity pulsed through me and my whole being shuttered. Before I could come to my senses he was pulling me into a dark hallway used by employees. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me frantically, passionately, making me lose all composure and sense of reason. I just wanted him to kiss me again and again. Instead, he broke our kiss and handed me a cell phone. He leaned into whisper in my ear, his body dangerously close to me._

"_I will contact you, if you keep this phone. If you choose not to, please leave the it with the bartender, tonight, before you leave." Then turned and walked away. I stood there dumbfounded. _

"_Wait, What?" I screamed after him, but he was already lost in the crowd. _

_I didn't give back the phone that night._

_End Flashback_

The fire he ignited in me that night compelled me to find out what he wanted with me. So when he text me three day later, I went. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I was to consumed with intrigue. Now we meet once or twice a week. I always made sure my schedule accommodated my escapades with him. My thoughts drifted to the first day…….

I opened the door, he grabbed me and threw me up against the wall crashing his lips into mine. I couldn't argue, I couldn't breathe, the only thing I could do is respond. We mouth fucked, getting ourselves more and more turned on. He cupped my ass, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. In an instant, he moved across the room and threw me on the bed. Frantically, we stripped each other of our clothes, I heard the rip of a condom wrapper, I watched him roll it down his length. _Mmmm…..he's so big_. No need for foreplay I just wanted him in me, NOW! He silently complied, slamming into me, thrusting in and out, fucking me to my core. I felt my orgasm build, consuming every cell in my body. I screamed as I came, hard, my body pulsed and shook with rapture. My orgasm sent him over the edge too. His velvet lust filled moans, sent me into another wave of pleasure, milking his pulsing cock. He withdrew from me and took the condom off. He quickly put his clothes back on, not saying a word to me. I was still naked on the bed, watching him, wondering how he could move after that because, I couldn't. When he was finished dressing, he leaned down and kissed me. He whispered "I'll be in touch", he turned and was out the door before I could form a thought, much less a word. Dazed and confused, I used the restroom, got dressed and left…..a knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts, Jessica my assistant peaked her head in. It was lunchtime.

"Bella, your husband's here." Jessica said as she let him in. I noticed she was undressing him with her eyes. _I don't blame her HE'S FUCKING HOT!!! HE'S MINE!! _I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen, can I take you to lunch?" He asked

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, let me grab my purse" I smiled.

I was to consumed with anticipation, to really listen to Edward at lunch. My panties were still damp from the memory of my first rendezvous. I was trying to keep my composure, not letting my thoughts read on my face. I was failing.

"Bella, love are you alright?" He asked looking at me with concern.

"Yes, just thinking about how good you look in your scrubs." Praying he bought it. Flashing him a sweet smile.

He smiled at me and we continued our conversation and lunch. He walked me back to my office and kissed him goodbye. He was in between surgeries and needed to get back to the hospital for his rounds. I made it up to the floor my office was on, just as Jessica was headed frantically towards me.

"Bella, thank god, you have a call, it is Mr. Volturi, he wants to speak to you." She tends to be over dramatic.

Mr. Volturi was my newest client and driving me crazy with his anal questioning of everything I was preparing for his case. He is suing a pharmaceutical company for the death of his mother. I am sorry for his loss, but he needs to let me do my job, and I was optimistic. By the time I got off the phone with him an hour had passed and it was now 3:00. I had an hour, I knew I didn't have any more appointments to be worried about so I worked on some depositions, and made a few lists regarding Mr. Volturi's case. I gathered my things and told Jessica I would be gone the rest of the day. It was exactly 4:00 when I entered the hotel room.

He wasn't there, instead there was a note, and a blindfold it said:

_Take all your clothes off, put the blindfold on and stand in the middle of the room. Hands behind your back. You have 5 minutes._

I did what I was told. I heard the door open, my heart raced and my pussy flooded with need. My mind tried to distract my body's reaction with random thoughts. We never spoke in our encounters, so I know nothing, sure my mind was always consumed with questions but I followed his lead, I like it. They always ended the same, as soon as we were done, he was quickly gone and I followed shortly after.

I heard him undress himself and retrieve something from a bag. I felt him standing before me. His velvet voice let out a small moan at the sight of me. My breathing increased, I felt really out of control. I began to feel small sensations pass over my skin, he was running what felt like a hairbrush over it. This heightened my already aroused state, causing me to let out small moans and whimpers. He was slowly moving the brush down my back when suddenly, he smacked my ass with the flat end of it. I let out a small screech and jumped slightly. I liked it, I have never been spanked before. The brushing and smacking continued for a while. He struck me again this time a little harder, my nipples contracted and felt like they could cut glass. He walked around me and placed his mouth over the hardened peak of my left breast. _Soooo, good. _He sucked and licked both breasts, and I let out a series of involuntary noises and moans. He continued running the brush over my skin and smacking my ass with it. Each smack was getting a little harder.

He spoke.

"Please get on you knees, keep your hands behind your back." I complied

He placed his hard member in my mouth and grabbed the hair on the back of my head, holding me in place. He moved himself in and out of my mouth, as he held my head still. He was careful not to gag me or go to fast. It wasn't frantic, more like he was making love to my mouth. He let go of my head, I was still. I heard the ripping of a condom wrapper and he took himself out of my mouth. A few seconds later; he removed my blindfold, lifting me off my knees, cupped my ass, and wrapped my legs around his waist then slammed me against the wall, all in one graceful motion. He deeply kissed me as his cock entered me. He rocked us in fluid hard movements. _He feels sooo good. _It was like he was fucking and making love to me all at the same time. My need for release gave way and threw my head back against the wall, my orgasm ripped through my body and I rode it out. I brought my head forward and buried it in his shoulder. Suddenly, he began to pulsate and quiver with orgasm, I opened my mouth and bit down lightly on the skin between the neck and shoulder, causing him to make intense, feral, raw noises and cum harder. He put me down on the bed and kissed me. Quickly, he was dressed and gone.

I drove myself home thinking about the encounter, I just had. The sensations, his scent, and ohhhh…his sounds. I hoped I did not leave a mark. I wouldn't want to get him into any trouble. Edward wouldn't be home until later, so I had time to think about the past months I had spent meeting my secret lover. The sex is AMAZING!! I wasn't sure how I felt about his behavior. He only spoke to me when it was necessary. He left almost immediately. Sometimes he was rough, then sometimes he was so gentle. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt arms around my waist.

"Hello, love how was your day?" I couldn't face him I was really blushing.

_Mmm….Edward_

"It was good, I really enjoyed eating lunch with you, I wish we could do it more." I took a breath regaining my composure. I turned around and kissed him. He deepened the kiss.

"I'm glad your home early." I said against his mouth. He picked me up caveman style, I giggled "Edward put me down."

"Not a chance love." He hauled us up the stairs to our room.

He put me gently on the bed and pushed the bottom of my skirt to my waist, he groaned when he saw I was wearing his favorite panties. He inhaled my scent, and placed soft kisses on my panty covered pussy. I started making soft lusty sounds.

"Your so wet.. your panties are soaked." He flashed me a wicked grin. I felt his fingers at the waistband of my panties and I lifted my ass so he could take them off. I saw him stick two fingers in his mouth and wet them, _ooohhh..He always knows what I like._ He slipped them inside me, as his tongue attacked my swollen clit. The combination of his tongue and fingers hitting all the right spots, was making me see stars. Edward is such a generous, gifted lover. I'm blessed.

"AWW, OWWW…….EDWARD!!!"

My orgasm hit me fast and hard, and he drank every last drop. He kissed me and I could taste myself on his luscious lips. He deepened our kiss as he entered me. Throaty, delicious moans escaped our lips. _fuck_ Edward filled me completely, thrusting in and out. Expressing his love to me with every movement. I met his thrusts, wrapping my legs around his hips, building another core shaking orgasm.

We came at the same time, "Fuck Bella." His face was beautiful, intense.

Rocking, until both were done riding them out. He let his weight fall completely on me and I loved being fully engrossed by the man I love.

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you, Bella"

We fell asleep naked and wrapped up in each other.

A week went by and I hadn't heard anything from my hidden phone. I was starting to think he did not want to meet anymore? Would I give the phone back if he asked? Do I want this to stop? I jumped as a chirp sounded from my desk. _One new message: _

Tonight midnight, wear only a long coat & heels, usual place, room 1408, Jane Darcy.

Ok, that's an interesting fake name. _What about Edward ? Oh, Yeah he is working the night shift at the hospital. _I just hope I don't fall asleep. It was Friday and I had had an early hearing.

The night passed painfully slow, I was consumed with naughty, lusty thoughts, making me wet, I considered 'rubbing one out', god when did turn into a thirteen year old boy. I chuckled out load. I will save all this good horniness for my secret lover.

Edward called, he sounded frazzled and busy. I hoped his night would get better.

Finally, it was time to make my way over to the hotel. I retrieved the key and went to the room. I opened the door and it was pitch black, before I could turn on the light, a lamp turned on from inside the room. I walked towards the light. He was sitting naked on the bed.

"Stop, stand still" his gorgeous voice said, heavy with sex.

I stood in place, awaiting instructions. He approached me, then spun me around so my back was facing him. He reached down and took off my shoes. I stood still as he felt his way up my knee length coat. Confirming, I had followed his instructions. His hands on my skin sent sensations all through my body, making my lady parts fill with sweet moisture. He unties my coat and tosses it aside. He knelt down in front of me and took one of my legs and put it on his shoulder allowing him access to my aching pussy. His hand grabbed my ass, then pulled me to his mouth. He licked and sucked bringing me to brink. He stopped and took my leg off his shoulder.

We were both standing now.

I was dying for release, I looked a him with frustration. He looked at me and smirked. _Asshole. _He was hard now and I wondered what was next. He took my hand and lead me to the bed.

"Get on all fours, in the middle of the bed, then lower on to your elbows, sticking that luscious ass in the air." I did as I was told.

I heard the condom wrapper again. I felt him climb on the bed positioning himself directly behind me. He slapped my ass, hard. I shrieked. He slid into me with a powerful thrust almost sending me into the headboard. I regained my stance as he fucked me hard, hitting places, I did not know existed. My moans and cries were labored and thick with need. I made noises, I'd never heard before. I was about to let go, when he moved changing our position slightly by bringing one leg up so his thigh was parallel to my back. This sent him in even deeper on the next thrust. Sending me completely over the edge and before I could control my reaction, it happened.

"FUCK, EDWARD, YES"

I broke, he won, I fucking broke.

He came hard, with animalistic force. Making sounds I have never heard from him before. Sending me straight into another out of body orgasm.

We rode it out and fell on the bed in a tangled naked mess.

We started to laugh.

He jumped off the bed, pumping his fist in the air, gloating, because no matter how old men are they are always 12 year old boys.

"Yes, I won!!"

He came back to the bed and scooped me up into another heated kiss.

"I love you, Bella, I didn't think I was going to be able to make you scream my name. I thought I was going to lose."

"I know, right our time was almost over." I chucked.

"I love you, too" I softly kissed his lips.

He was able to stay with me the rest of the night. We just stayed at the hotel.

I woke up before Edward the next morning. I couldn't help but recall the night we made this arrangement.

_Flashback_

_I got home from Angela's party and Edward was sitting on the bed in our room waiting for me. _

"_Edward, what is this about?" Flashing him the phone he gave me in the bar._

"_I want try something, we are both so busy with our jobs, I thought maybe we could secret rendezvous. I'll text you time and location you try your best to be there." He smiled brightly_

"_I love that idea, let's make it more fun." He was Game._

"_How about we make a wager" He piped up_

"_What did you have in mind" I sat down beside him._

"_How about, when we meet as secret lovers, all unnecessary talking is out and you have to do everything I say" I shot him a look "No, love I mean within reason, I just want to broaden our sexual horizons." He looked at wondering if he lost me._

"_OK, what are the rules and rewards" I asked, curiously_

"_We can't use our real names, nor can we tell anyone. I'll arrange the encounters like I had originally planned, and text you the details. I will try new things to get you to scream my name in the throws of passion, while you try to resist." He knew that would be hard for me. "I only have the next 4 months, at the end of that if I have not made you scream my name, you win. If you scream my name, I win. _

"_Can I scream your name when we are at home, without breaking our bet?" I asked_

"_Yes"_

"_What are the terms?" What did he want? I wondered_

"_Well, If I win I get to buy you something expensive without compliant" He knows I hate people spending money on me._

"_Ok" I said defeated_

_I thought about what I wanted._

"_If I win, I get to donate the money you would have spent on my gift to the food bank." He nodded_

"_Deal"_

"_Deal"_

_We shook hands and sealed with a kiss. _

_End flashback_

I was deep in thought when he woke up.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" He asked me holding me tighter.

"Does this have to end? I like our secret encounters." I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"NO, I think we should continue, exploring new horizons" He ran his finger down my side and over my hip. Making me shiver.

"What are the terms?"

He kissed me senseless.

The end

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
